


What friends are for

by adamcansuckme



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Hiddlesbatch - Fandom, Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben just suffered a major break up and agrees to sate Tom’s curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first hiddlesbatch smut, but it’s also my first gay smut.  
> Please excuse any shit that doesn’t look right, and if you feel like it needs correcting, message me.

I had been looking for Ben for at least half an hour now. We all had gone to a Mark’s country house for a weekend of fun and leisure - basically it was booze, music, dancing, horse back riding, swimming, games, barbecue and sun. Except the sun. We could always count on the rain, that’s for sure. Good thing Mark had a jacuzzi inside, a pool table, darts, the whole package… and lots of alcohol, of course. Some of us had arrived on Friday, at night, and that included me, Ben and a couple of our lady friends. Most of the gang got there on Saturday, before Mark had even started on his secret recipe for the pasta sauce.

But ever since we arrived Ben had been very quiet. He actually came on the car with me, quiet most of the way, pretending - I did notice - to be busy with his phone or the radio. Since I’m not one to push and we’re good friends, I just figured that whatever it was, at some point he’d want to talk, and I’d be there. We slept in separate guest rooms and Ben seemed to have gotten up pretty early today, because no one saw him for breakfast. Then, after I had spent myself playing table tennis with Clarice, I noticed I hadn’t seen him all morning. Fuck, it rained all morning, where the hell could Ben have gone? I checked some of the rooms and asked around. No one had a clue. I was starting to worry. I decided that if he didn’t show up for lunch, I was going after him. God forbid he could have injured himself, slipped on a ravine or whatever.

Lunch came - and Mark’s secret recipe did not fail to make everyone repeat at least once - and still no Ben. Fuck. Luckily it’d stopped raining. I put on the boots I had brought with me and thought it would be quicker to search the land on a horse. Mark had a couple of them and he had already said we should all feel free to go for a ride. (We all wanted to, but the weather…) I could tell everyone had noticed Ben’s abscence, but I didn’t want to worry them by telling he had been acting strange since the day before, so I didn’t say anything about where was I going. The stable with the horses was across the pool, the lawn and the ring where the horses walked around when the sun was out. That was about 100 yards and I crossed them deep in my thoughts, wondering where could Ben have gone to and what was going on.

The moment I opened the barn door, there he was. He was sitting on top of some piled crates, one leg hanging down, the other bent with his elbow on his knee. His eyes were far away, his head down and he barely moved. If he hadn’t talked to me, I would’ve thought he hadn’t noticed me.

“She left me, Tom.”

Shit. Not that… I mean, I knew his relationship was heading towards a massive iceberg and I tried to help to the best of abilities without butting in like an idiot, but there wasn’t much to be done. The saddest part was that Ben seemed to never have dropped the hope of saving the relationship, when she was already letting go without a care. There was really not much I could do, not even now, but to be a friendly shoulder.

“Come on, Ben, it’s not so bad…” I walked in and closed the door behind me.

 _“Not so bad?_ _”_  He creased his brows. “How can you say that?!”

“Maybe it’s good that it ended, you know.” I walked around, my hands in my pockets. Most of the horses were asleep and there were some empty stalls. “Can you imagine if you two had gotten married and lived a terrible life together? It could even end in divorce, that would’ve been a lot worse.”

“I just… I tried so hard to save it, you know…” He got up and walked with me.

“Maybe that was the problem.”

“Are you saying it was my fault?” Ben stopped where he was, accusing me.

“Hey, man, I said no such thing.” I raised my hands to exempt myself of the blame and then we continued pacing around. “I just meant that there was no saving, things were dead for months now.”

“So I should have just given up?” He seemed quite upset with me.

“Now you’re just twisting my words, man.” He stopped walking, but I didn’t, turning my head as I spoke.

“Well, what exactly  _are_  you talking about, Tom?”

“I don’t know…” I turned around, running hand through my hair. “I’m not as good with this as others think, you see, comforting people…”

“No one is.” He rolled his eyes and walked towards me.

We both leaned against an empty stall, staring the hay covered floor and the ropes hanging in loops on the wall. Propped on our elbows, hands down, boots scraping on the floor, we didn’t say a word until Ben turned to me.

“Was it really dead in the water?”

I nodded, my lips thin.

“Yeah… sorry, mate.”

“Nah, don’t be.” He waved his hand. “I guess it’s easier to notice that stuff when you’re looking from the outside.”

“I suppose, yeah…”

More silence. It’s alright, silence says a lot. I’m here for him, he knows that. The rain started falling against the tall wooden rooftop. After a while, he rubbed his hand down his face and chuckled.

“Good to know you kept your sense of humor.” I said with a smile.

“No, it’s… oh, nevermind.” He shook his head.

“What is it? Oh, now I’m curious.” I nudged him with my elbow.

“Nothing, it’s just… There’s this thing…” He was holding back his laughter.

“What thing?” I stood up straight.

“Nah, I’m not gonna tell you.” He turned around and leaned on his elbows against the stall.

“Come on, now I  _really_  curious. Wait, is it about  _me_?” I watched him as he bit his lips. “It is! Oh, now you  _have_  to tell me!”

“Ugh, fine.” He rolled his eyes and pushed away from the stall. “But don’t get mad and don’t laugh.”

“Those are the most distinct reactions I could have. What the fuck are you hiding from me?”

“I’m not hiding, it’s just… Alright, I’ll say.” He shoved a hand down his pocket and scratched his chin with the other. “There was this thing… She’d always wanted to do it and I’d always say no, because I knew you’d say no, but near the end I was actually giving it a lot of thought… ‘cause you know, it might save it, I figured…”

“Wait, are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?”

“She wanted a threesome, yeah. She thought you’re really hot and shit and wanted a threesome, but I always said no. I mean, fuck, you’re my friend! It’d be so weird… And you’re straight! I didn’t even bother asking, I knew you would’ve said no.”

“Well…” Fuck. If he got mad at me because I could have helped him save his relationship… Nah, it was already dead, believe me.

“What?! Are you telling me-”

“Hey, man, I mean, you’re my friend, I know that much, but what’s wrong with that? She’s hot, you’re hot, I’m hot, and let’s face it, we’re both two very kinky motherfuckers.”

He cocked his head and raised his brows, agreeing with me. I rolled my eyes and laughed. The rain seemed to pour heavier outside.

“Still, wouldn’t have worked.” He shrugged. “She wanted the whole package, you know… It wasn’t just each of us fucking her, she wanted to watch us fuck each other.”

I didn’t say a word.

“Well, now we’ll never know…”

“Not exactly…” I said before I could stop myself.

“What? What are you on about?” Fuck.

“Uh… I, uh…”

“Wait, you’re not saying what I think you’re saying, are you?” He stepped closer, squinting his eyes.

“What is it you think I’m saying?” I took a step back.

“Tom, I thought you were straight.” He trapped me against the empty stall behind me.

“Y-Yes, I am straight.” I stuttered a bit. “I know for sure I like women and only women. But sometimes I get curious, you know… start imagining how on Earth gay sex works. I mean, have you never asked yourself how does it feel?”

Ben didn’t answer right away, which only made me more nervous. We’re good friends, he knows shit about me that I wouldn’t dare tell my mother or my sisters, but this seemed a little too much. As time passed in silence and he stared at me, giving me the up-and-down, I felt my mouth dry and, wouldn’t you know it, my cock twitch. Was I getting the hots for Ben?

“Let’s assume that I have…” He squinted his eyes, his deep voice rumbling in my ears.

“Uh…” Was he saying yes? Not that I had actually proposed that we… Had I?

“Oh, come on, you pitched it.” Ben sort of had a smirk on his lips and I was starting to think he actually meant it. What if he did?

“But I never thought…”

“So you don’t wanna…” He was stepping closer, feet slow and eyes glued on mine.

Alright. I should be realistic about this. I’m straight, yeah, that much I know. I’m curious, yeah, that much I know too. So my options to end this curiosity are either doing it with someone I know and can trust not to tell anyone (specially the media, good God…) or paying some male escort a good extra fee for his silence. You know what? Fuck it.

“I never said I didn’t.” I stepped closer, completely changing my game.

“And you’re okay with  _us_  doing it?” He bit his lip. “I mean, we’re friends, things could get weird.”

“We’re both grown ups, Ben. And we both agreed to it, we know what we’re getting into. Right?”

“Right.”

I was actually trying to focus on thinking of sexy girls to harden my cock at least halfway there - which seemed to be working - when Ben pulled me closer and kissed me. My eyebrows probably met my hairline when he did that, and my first reaction would have been pushing him away, but I figured I should just let it happen. He tugged at my jacket and I snaked my hands around his body, letting his tongue slip in my mouth. This is not so bad, I thought to myself.

Ben’s fingers entangled in my hair and I felt his lips leave mine and start kissing down my jaw.

“Wait. Wait a second.” He stopped and looked at me, his eyes a bit confused and anxious. “Shouldn’t we first set some ground rules or something?”

“Oh. Alright. Well, uh…” He took a step back and  “I think if we’re going to do this we should just go for it and do it all… Except I don’t feel like putting a cock in my mouth.”

“That’s all right by me, but I’m not sure if I want to  _be fucked._ I’d love to do the fucking though. Tell you what, I’ll blow you if you don’t mind that your ass is the only one getting it. And don’t come in my mouth.”

“Seems fairly reasonable, as long as you don’t rip me in half.”

“I’ll do my best.” This time I pulled him in for a kiss, a much deeper kiss.

It was a bit weird, more like an unusual feeling his hardening cock against my erection. If you got past that, if wasn’t actually unpleasant. To be honest I wasn’t even thinking of girls anymore and my cock was begging to spring free. He peeled my jacket off and I did the same, then off went the sweaters and shirts and could feel his warm skin against mine. I let my thumbs graze against his nipples and I felt his whole body shivering under my touch. I could do nothing but chuckle at that, and as a revenge for being laughed at, Ben attacked my neck with his mouth. I had to bite my lips to suppress a moan, his hot mouth felt really good sucking at my clavicle.

In a second I unbuckled his pants and shoved a hand down there to find his cock hard, hot and smooth. Just like me, he was quite a big boy. Ben wouldn’t stop licking and sucking at my neck and I felt one hand of his pinching my nipple as the other grabbed my ass. I felt a sparkle running down my spine and I knew I had to follow whatever instincts came on to me without stopping for a second thought.

I picked one of the jackets and threw it over some hay bales, then pushed him down to sit on it and pulled his pants down. His cock was hard, pink and curved. Not bad at all. Kneeling between his legs, I wrapped my right hand around it and kept jerking him off, hearing his low moans.

“Shit, that feels good. You’re good your hands, Tom, I give you that.”

“Well, I do have years of practice on my own.” I winked and laughed, but moaned a bit louder when I increased my pace. “Slide down a bit and spread your legs wider, Ben.”

I bit my lip. Not out of nervousness, but out of lustful curiosity. This was actually flowing better than I thought.

“I wanna start off on your ass already.” I said.

He did what I asked and I saw his little pink hole right in front of my face. Alright, no biggie, I had done this with girls before. With a very wet and wide tongue, I licked his asshole with no bashfulness at all.

 _“F-Fuck!”_ Ben squirmed and moaned loudly.

“Liking this too much, are we, Ben?” I smiled, teasing at him and stroking him slowly.

“What, you think you’re the first to give me a rim job?” I raised an eyebrow at him. Had he done this before? “Let me put it this way, Tom. You’re the first _man_  to give me a rim job.”

I laughed and shook my head. I started lapping at him while wanking his cock and let me tell you, it was quite thrilling to watch all the things I could do to him, all the moans and groans I could extract from his throat. When he was wet and fully relaxed, I moved my mouth to suck on his balls as I slipped a finger inside him.

“Oh!” He moaned quite loud, and for a moment I stopped. “No, don’t stop. I like that. I’ve done that before, one finger. Just go on, we’ll see how it goes.”

I kept fingerfucking his ass, sucking on his balls and stroking his cock for a good while. Eventually I added another finger to it and Ben seemed to like it. I started scissoring inside him to stretch him good before I could fuck him. At this point my dick was screaming for attention. My right hand left Ben’s girth while the left still fucked him, I unbuckled my pants and pulled my cock out and started stroking it viciously. I was trying to swallow all of Ben’s length while adding a third finger to his wet and strecthing hole, and he was moaning like a whore, grabbing the hay beneath him.

“ _Shit_ , Tom! I’m about to come!” His voice was strangled and his head was thrown back.

I slipped my mouth off his cock, all the spit I had been drooling over him making his shaft shiny and slippery, leaving a thin line of saliva connecting my mouth and Ben. He gripped himself and stroked fast, milking himself while I twisted my wrist to add a kick to the feeling of my three fingers in ass. My own cock twitched hard in my hands when I saw him shutting his eyes and opening his mouth on a perfect O shape as he came all over his stomach, two nice long spurts he milked out with mettle.

He was panting, his chest heaving and starting to break a sweat. It took me a while to noticed, but I was biting my lips at the thought of how hot it was that I had done all that.

“Come over here, let me finish that for you.”

I got up and kneeled to his side, and he grasped my cock with no intention of doing a half ass hand job. I spat on my hand and leaned a bit, slipping two fingers inside him keep his ass wet and stretched. Ben stroked me hard and fast, this watching  _me_  contort my face and moan under his touch. It wasn’t long before I felt my balls tightening and I came all over his hand and chest.

I was breathing heavily just like he was moments earlier. I slipped my fingers out of him and raised an eyebrow, throwing him a teasing, mocking smile.

“Time for the main event, Benny boy…” I got up on my feet and winked at him, moving my finger in a circle. “Turn around.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

He creased his forehead and rolled his eyes, getting up and turning his back to me. I decided I should tease him further, not lose the sense of humor in all this, so I grabbed his hip and pulled him by the hair, grunting in his ear with a low voice.

“No… fuck  _you_.”

I pushed him down to lean against the stall. He grabbed at the top of it and before it could do it himself, I kicked his legs apart.

“Getting a little bossy, Tom?” He looked at me over his shoulder.

A conceited smile spread across my lips. I spat on my hand and stuck two fingers up his ass, scissoring him real nice before I got started. I could hear him suppressing his moans by biting his lips, but I knew he was enjoying it. I was stroking myself again, getting good and hard to fuck him properly. This was supposed to be a one time thing and I wanted to do it right. I added a third finger and watched him curve his back and actually lean back to fuck my hand. When I deemed him nice and ready, wet and stretched, I grabbed at his hip and placed myself at his entrance.

“Alright, here we go.” I took my time slipping inside, but I couldn’t hold back a strangled moan at the tight hot feeling of his ass.

Even with all the stretching, I gave him a couple of seconds to adjust. Let’s face it, I got a pretty huge cock and for all I knew this was his first time. I started rolling my hips slowly at first, holding him by his hips and looking down to watch his ass take all of my cock. Fuck, this was actually sort of hot. If I could replace Ben with a nice bodacious woman with a fat ass, I’d be in heaven. I picked up the pace and fucked him faster. Ben was moaning again, loud and unabashedly, dropping all sorts of profanities out of his lips. I watched one of his hands leave the stall and I knew he was wanking furiously while I fucked him. My fingers were digging deep into his hips but he never complained. I was moving on full speed, standing on my toes for leverage. One hand of mine left his hip to pull his hair as I ravaged him. I heard him curse and moan and I knew he had just come all over the hay covered floor. I felt his asshole so tight on my cock I couldn’t help but scream. I threw my head back as I felt my release approachig.

“Ah- _fuck!_  Shit, I’m gonna come!”

“Alright.” He was breathless. “Do it!”

“You mean…” I looked down, not so sure I had understood wha the meant.

“Yeah! Fucking come inside me, Tom.  _Come on!”_

I grabbed at both his sides again and went for it. Gnashing my teeth, I could feel it was going to be a big one.

“Oh shit! Fuck! _Aahhh!_ ” I spilled all of it inside him, feeling him so tight around me and milking me dry.

I actually didn’t slip out of him for a while, until I felt myself softening. I was covered in sweat, my hair sticking to my forehead. I sat back on the hay bale, legs spread and leaned against the stall.

“Holy shit…” I breathed out.

I closed my eyes for a second. I had actually done it. Wow. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Ben picking up his shirt and cleaning all the mess we had made on him.

“I’m gonna have to throw this thing away as soon as we get to the house.”

He sat down by my side and proped an elbow on his bent knee. I ran a hand through my hair, noticing how damp it’d gotten with sweat.

“So… what do you think?” Ben asked, catching his breath, his chest glistening with sweat.

“Not bad.” I twisted my lips and shrugged. “Sort of like anal with girls. You?”

“Well, now I know why some of them complain about the pain. You could cut half that shit off and it’d still be big enough to play golf with no hands, you fucker.”

“Ehehehehe… sorry.” Sorry my ass, I love my cock. “Why didn’t you tell me to stop?”

“Meh…” He shrugged. “After a minute it actually felt good, you know.”

“Anything you’d be into from now on?”

“I don’t think so, no…” He shook his head. “Who knows, though. I might end up asking a girl to strap on a cock and fuck me.”

“Seriously?”

“Shut up, Tom. You said it yourself, we’re two kinky motherfuckers and as far as I know, I don’t owe anyone any explanation regarding my kinks.” I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head, agreeing with him. “What about you? What’s your verdict?”

“It’s not bad…” It really wasn’t. “But I was quite conscious that I was banging a dude and honestly… Ben, you’re a good looking fellow, but I’d rather fuck someone with a nice pair of tits.”

“Me too. Well…” He pushed himself up, gathering his clothes. “I think we should head back to the-  _ouch!_ ”

“What?” I got up, reaching for my pants.

“What do you think? My ass hurts, you well hung idiot.” He said, skipping as he slipped his pants on.

“Eheheh… sorry.” I buckled my pants and handed him his sweater. “Just put your clothes back on and if you’re walking funny we’ll tell them you had a little riding accident.”


End file.
